


Soulmate September

by LilOrca_Twit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilOrca_Twit/pseuds/LilOrca_Twit
Summary: There isn’t much I can say that won’t spoil the story. Sorry this is written past September, I forgot I had an ao3 account until now.An AU where everyone from every killing game goes to Hope’s Peak academy and the tragedy never happened. The sdr2 cast had graduated and the THH cast are “seniors” (I’m American, I don’t know how it works in Japan) The cast of v3 are “sophomores”.Basically, it’s a Hope’s Peak soulmate AU with a twist.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Badly written Oma and Saihara oneshots





	Soulmate September

As if fate would have it, the world decides your lover by age 16. If you didn't have a string, you didn't have a soulmate. Surprisingly, I actually had one. Even more surprisingly, I actually got mine at age 17- or I guess, just now...

...

Kokichi Ouma woke up one morning to notice something interesting on his pinky finger. He looked over and saw a... "red string?"

It was unclear what surprised him more. The red string or the fact he has a red string?

Kokichi was too tired and busy to think about this sudden string. He got up, made his bed, got dressed in his usual brown uniform and checkered scarf and left the dorm for the cafeteria. Just as he arrived...

"Ow! What the hell?" Kokichi shouted from some random pain. Out of nowhere, he felt this sudden pain in his arm, like he hit a corner even though he's completely clear of sharp objects. Was it possibly just a random pain? Kokichi made no attempt to pay anymore mind to his sudden pain. 

Kokichi looked around the cafeteria until he spotted an upperclassmen nearby. "Celes-chan!" Kokichi called out as he made his way over to where she was sitting. Celeste had just gotten through another game of Uno against some students and yet again won.

"Yes Ouma-kun?" Celeste responded half-heartedly, having done with his person a million times and still waiting on Yamada to bring her tea.

"Wanna go for another round?" Kokichi asked, pulling out a checked board game with all of the pieces inside. "I know I can beat you this time!"

"While I will acknowledge that you did in fact get close to defeating me, I highly doubt you'll win against me this time around or next." Celeste taunted. "Besides, I'm still waiting on my tea..."

"Well, maybe we could pass time by playing a round of chess!" Kokichi suggested, pulling out a bag of chess pieces.

"Fine." Celeste reluctantly agreed. Watching as Kokichi placed the chess pieces.

"You want to be brown or white?" Kokichi asked. "You already know..." Celeste remarked. Kokichi simply nodded.

"Ouma-kun?" Kokichi jumped. He looked behind him to see who it is. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Ouma-kun."

It was Shuichi.

"Ah, Saihara-kun was it?" Celeste interrupted.

"Ah I'm sorry I didn't notice you Celes-senpai" Shuichi bowed.

"It's fine, could you bring me some tea?" Celes asked.

"Ah- um, what kind?" He asked.

"Figure it out." Celeste put her hands up to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Shumai, come closer." Kokichi gestured for Shuichi to come closer. Shuichi obliged and brought his ear close to Kokichi. Kokichi proceeds to whisper to Shuichi. Shuichi nodded and went to the kitchen.

"You told him the recipe, didn't you?" Celeste asked, knowing the answer.

"Only a recipe for Tiramisu." Kokichi replied.

"That is a lie." Celeste stated.

Kokichi's face darkened, a creepy smile on his face as he brought his pointer finger to his lips. "Perhaps it was Yasuhiro-chan."

Celeste paid no mind to his facial expression. "Shall we start?"

The game went on with no clear lead, but halfway into the game.

"AH! FUCK!" Kokichi yelled.

"What is the matter?" Celeste asked, concerned.

"Just some sudden pain in my stomach, leg, arms and head." Kokichi responded.

"I assume you mean on?" Celeste corrected, catching onto the small lie.

"Maybe, maybe not. Nishishi~!" Kokichi taunted.

"I also noticed the red string on your pinkie finger. It seems you've finally met your soulmate?" Celeste brought up.

"I didn't meet anyone yesterday, but do you think the pain I'm feeling is from the soulmate thing too?" Kokichi asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I have the symbol of a magnifying glass in my eye, my soulmate has a queen of hearts in hers."

"Kirigiri-chan, is it?"

"Ah yes, in this world, it seems we have two signs we have soulmates. Our other being that when we write on our skin, our soulmate sees it, like a message. Of course, Kirigiri-san has a tendency of if she doesn't have a notepad, she'll just write on her skin, so I often have evidence on my arms." Celeste rambled about her girlfriend.

"Get to the point." Kokichi interrupted with a bored expression.

"Ah yes, well I believe you might have the red string and pain types." Celeste explained.

"Great so my soulmate is a god damn clutz." Kokichi groaned.

"Well perhaps you'll find their mishaps kind of a adorable...?" Celeste tried to reassure the boy.

"Oh yeah, it's all fun and games until they do something fatal, killing us both." Kokichi spoke sarcastically.

"Well as long as your soulmate isn't something like a detective, I highly doubt it."

"Like a carpenter."

Celeste scoffed. "Oowada-kun wishes."

Kokichi laughed. "Let's hope he didn't hear you."

"Darling, he wouldn't lay a finger on me no matter what I say. Now you, that may be a different story."

"I already have an idiot who does that."

The two liars laughed as they continued their game of chess.

"Um, Celes-san, I've returned with the tea you've asked for." Shuichi interrupted their game.

"Sorry I'm late, a bunch of pots and pans fell on me and I had to clean them up, as well as make the tea." Shuichi explained.

Celeste noted the explanation and noticed the red string on the bluenette's pinkie. She smirked, she considered telling them but decided to keep quiet for reasons varying from they can find out themselves and she wanted to see the realisation play out.

"Ah, thank you Saihara-kun." Celeste thanked, taking the tea and making a small sip. "This is divine, you're quite the brewest."

"Ah thank you." Shuichi blushed at the compliment.

"That was a lie, my beloved." Shuichi's blush changed to one of embarrassment.

"Indeed what he said was true. Though this tea is indeed above decent. You're not terrible but you're not my first choice to ask." Celeste told. 

"Ah that reminds me, what happened to Yamada-senpai? I never saw him in the kitchen at all.

Kokichi snickered.

"That was also a lie. I sent him off as he was an embarrassing nuisance during my games." Celeste explained.

"Oh..." Shuichi tried pulling his non-existing hat down as he sat down.

"So what brings you here Saihara-chan?" Kokichi asked, focusing on the game.

"Oh well, I came here waiting for Kirigiri-senpai so we could continue investigating our recent case. I was looking for Kaede but turns out she's in the music room with Rantaro." Shuichi explained.

"What about the Idiot and Ms. Assassin?" Kokichi asked, mocking Kaito and Maki's names. 

"Kaito is asleep and Maki is exploring the school." Shuichi replied. "That's why I came here. Plus with Celes-senpai here, I'm sure Kirigiri-senpai may come over here too."

"Ah, that makes sense. You're welcome to stay and watch Saihara-kun." Celeste told.

"Sure, I'd love to watch." Shuichi obliged.

After what felt like an hour, Celeste once again came out victorious.

"Ah damn. I'm getting close though!" Celeste chuckled while Kokichi put the board back in his bag.

"You did pretty well though Ouma-kun." Shuichi reassured.

"indeed." Celeste agreed.

"Celes-san?"

"Ah Kirigiri-san. I assume you're here for Saihara-kun?'

"Indeed." Kyoko replied, kissing her cheek. "Saihara-kun? Are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yes Kirigiri-san..."

"Excellent, let's go." Kyoko gestured for Shuichi to follow, which he did.

"I believe we should part ways as well Ouma-kun." Celeste suggested, standing up.

"Yeah, D.I.C.E somehow got themselves mixed with some deadly loan sharks so now I gotta clean up their mess."

"Mm, I pity your organization."

"Thanks, I don't need it."

"Oh no, I meant how your organization is just a bunch of clowns. Literally."

"Excuse me? My organization was the reason we were able to steal the Noselvic Crown."

"But then you put it back."

"We didn't want to be found out and executed."

"Well apparently they found out because you're here attending hope's peak academy."

With that, Celeste left the the room. Kokichi paid no mind and left the room as well.

...

"Kirigiri-san! Look at this!"

Shuichi and Kyoko were looking through some files on a gang of so-called "loan sharks". The two were given the case because they were the most capable of proving these "loan sharks" to be money stealing thieves.

"Look at this, an email!"

The two were working with Chihiro, the ultimate programmer to hack into the systems of their company.

"Do you think this is proof enough?" Shuichi asked.

"Well let's look at it."

Warui Yatsu

It seems we've run into complications with money and that we haven't found a good hit in a while. However, I found an organization who supposedly has ties to the phantom thief and Hope's Peak Academy. You may want to look into this

Thito Janai

"Hope's peak academy?" Kyoko repeated.

"D.I.C.E? With the phantom thief? That's Kokichi's organization..." Shuichi thought out loud.

"Focus Saihara."

"Right, sorry..."

Just then, another email came in. Then another one.

"What's this one say?" Kirigiri pointed to the second most recent email.

Thito Janai,

I understand what you're saying. Our next meeting takes place at 0921 Garēji Emi. We'll discuss further plans there.

Warui Yatsu

"This feels like a trap, the emails seem to broad." Kyoko pointed out.

"I agree, but we should still investigate and see if what they said is true." Shuichi suggested.

"Do you want to risk that?" Kirigiri asked. 

Shuichi stumbled on his words. 

"Exactly."

Shuichi remained quiet.

"By the way, since it seems we have to make our way to class, it seems you have you have a string on your pinkie finger that wasn't there yesterday." Kyoko pointed out.

"Oh, yeah..." Shuichi muttered.

"Do you know what your other is?" Kyoko asked.

"No, I don't remember meeting anyone yesterday." Shuichi replied.

"No I meant your other type. Everyone has two things that connects them to their soulmate." Kyoko proceeds to roll up her sleeve and write "𝒞𝑒𝓁𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒶 𝐿𝓊𝒹𝑒𝓃𝒷𝑒𝓇𝑔" on her arm.

"Oh... I don't know yet..." Shuichi admired the handwriting she used.

Kyoko nodded. "Saihara-kun, can you check the recent email?"

Shuichi nodded and got to work.

...

"What the fuck did you do?" Kokichi asked sternly.

"We aren't sure, we got a letter in the mail saying we owed a lot of money for the Cafe' and-"

"SINCE WHEN DID WE PAY FOR THE CAFE'?!"

"Apparently now."

Kokichi paced around the lair. His mind racing between many things.

Who are these loan sharks?

Since when has Kirumi dealt with loan sharks?

Since when have we started paying for the Cafe'?

"I'm going to talk to Kirumi, when all of this is over, you guys are required to make this whole Cafe spotless that even Kirumi is in awe."

D.I.C.E shakenly nodded as Kokichi went back upstairs to where Kirumi was cleaning the counter.

"Mom."

Kirumi turned to see Kokichi.

"Ouma-kun, please don't call me tha-"

"Since when have you and this cafe' dealt with loan sharks?"

Kirumi froze. "Loan sharks?"

"I'll ask again, since when have YOU and THIS CAFE' dealt with loan sharks?"

"Ouma-kun, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. Loan sharks?"

"Tojo-chan, because of this, D.I.C.E is now stuck in the middle of this. Why didn't you tell me any of this? I could have helped."

"Because she isn't dealid ing with any." Ryoma interrupted.

"Hoshi-chan?"

"Ouma-kun, could you possibly tell me the name of these 'Loan sharks'?" Kirumi asked.

"Oh um, Rirusasu."

"Never heard of them..." Ryoma inputted.

"I'm afraid I can only say the same. Did the paper smudge?" Kirumi asked.

"No, all the letters say the same."

"Could you pass me the paper?" Kirumi asked. Kokichi nodded and handed him the paper.

"It says to meet with them at... 0921 Garēji Emi...?"

"I guess I should. Maybe email them ahead of time or maybe I could surprise them." Kokichi joked.

"Now isn't the time to joke Ouma." Hoshi retorted.

"Well I guess you should meet them." Kirumi suggested. "But please Ouma-kun, be careful..."

"Will do mom!" Kokichi reassured.

With that, Kokichi left the Cafe'.

"So, what should we do. Tell him the truth?" Ryoma asked.

"I know Saihara-kun and Kirigiri-senpai are also working on this case.

"Well maybe we could check with Togami-senpai to see his and Hope's Peak's archives?"

"Sounds like a plan, but will Togami even let you?"

"If not me, then maybe Kirigiri-senpai..."

Ryoma hummed in response. "I'll clean up the rest of the counter, you should make that call.

"Y'know I can't do that you-"

"I insist." Ryoma interrupted her. Kirumi stiffened and reluctantly agreed.

...

Riiiing!

"Huh?"

"Who is it?" Kyoko asked.

"It's Tojou-san..." Shuichi replied.

Kyoko nodded. "You should pick it up. It might be important considering it's Tojou-san."

Shuichi nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Saihara-kun? This is Tojou-san."

"I know that..."

"Right... Sorry, I'm a tad stressed."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll... explain later. For now, may I speak to Kirigiri-senpai?" Tojou requested.

Shuichi dumbly nodded. "Kirigiri-senpai, Tojou-san would like to speak to you."

Kyoko obligied and took the phone that was handed to her.

"Hello?" Kyoko started.

"Kirigiri-senpai, I have some evidence on your recent case that may interest you but I would like to confirm it. Would you mind getting ahold of Togami-senpai to maybe check the archives in both Hope's Peak's library and the Togami archive."

"I will obilge but answer me this first, why are you suddenly interested in this case?"

Kirumi remained quiet for a moment. Kyoko's question without any context or background did come off as rude and nosey, but because of the circumstances or an unknown gang of 'Loan Sharks', trust was quite limited.

"D.I.C.E"

Kyoko hummed in response. "I'll see to it, thank you." Kyoko then hung up.

"Saihara, I have a task for you."

...

The time was 12:00 am, midnight.

A certain purple haired male had just left his room with a bag carrying a notebook, a pencil and lots of space.

He locked his room and made his way out of the dorm area and into the school building.

Just when he was about to reach the staircase by the gym...

"Saihara-chan?"

Shuichi's body froze. "O-Ouma-kun?"

"Saihara-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm- I can't sleep?"

Kokichi shook his head and walked up to the boy "That's such an obvious lie. You're going to the archive in the library, aren't you?"

"Well kinda... I'm actually getting a key from the headmaster's office..."

"Oh, that's too risky. Follow me since we're going to the same place after all."

Shuichi didn't really have a choice other than to follow along. The two walked upstairs to the library. To neither of their surprises, the door to the archive was locked.

Shuichi was about to turn back until Kokichi pulled him closer to him. Shuichi was confused until he saw the boy picking the lock. To his success, it opened.

"C'mon Shumai!" Kokichi whisper-yelled, pulling him into the archive.

Shuichi took a moment to reboot, but Kokichi immediately started searching.

"Genocider syo? The Heikegani? They have japanese folklore?"

Kokichi looked through the Folklore stories, having already known about most of them.

"Ouma-kun, please focus."

"Right- right, sorry."

The two looked around the archive some more. seeing things mostly about folklore.

"Aha!" Kokichi shouted.

Shuichi put his hand over Kokichi's mouth. "Shh be qui- Did you just lick me?"

Kokichi chuckled at his reaction. Shuichi just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what did you find?"

Kokichi pulled out a book titled "Faked Organizations?"

"Hm... Maybe D.I.C.E is in here?" Kokichi joked.

"Maybe, but let's focus first."

"Hm Mr. Detective, you seem pretty serious about this case. Is there a reason why?" Kokichi teased.

"It's our most recent case, if anything I should be asking you this." 

Kokichi stiffend at his words, unaware of Shuichi's lie being a trick.

"U-Um... nothing."

"Ouma-kun... tell me the truth."

Kokichi stiffend more.

Suddenly, a sound was heard from outside the archive, someone else was in the library.

Not taking the chance of it being Juzo, Shuichi pushed the boy and himself into a tight corner, putting the two in a suggestive position with Shuichi putting Kokichi against the wall and his hand on his mouth.

They listened and listened, Kokichi somehow pulling the damn near impossible of not blushing.

Finally, the heard the door to the archive open. "Hello? Is there anyone in here?" said a man with a deep voice. It probably was Juzo.

Finally, the door closed and soon did the door to the library.

Shuichi let out the breath he was holding and took his hand off Kokichi's mouth.

"You never answered my question." Shuichi started.

"Do you really want to know so badly, detective?"

"Actually, yes. It's quite suspicious of you to suddenly go searching about something literally no one but me, Kyoko and the government are aware of."

Kokichi sat quiet for moment, just staring at Shuichi. "Fine, D.I.C.E got themselves into an issue with 'Loan Sharks' and I'm worried if these guys really are what they say they are."

Shuichi nodded, having understood his reasoning.

"Now will you get off of me?!" Kokichi whisper-yelled.

"Oh right!" Shuichi backed up to let Kokichi move from the wall. 

"Geez Saihara-chan, I didn't know you liked me that much." Kokichi teased.

"Well anyway, let's take this to Kirigiri's dorm. We can study this from there." Shuichi suggested, ignoring Kokichi's teasing.

"Alright." Kokichi tried to open the door but...

clank! clank! clank!

"Shit..." Kokichi muttered.

"Can't you lock pick?"

"If I had the paperclip I lost."

"Well let's look for it."

Kokichi nods and begins to search with Shuichi.

"I found it!"

"Perfect! Let's use it to get out of here."

"That's the problem, it's on the other side where neither of us can reach it..."

Shuichi bit his lip, thinking of a plan. He decided to sit down and gestured for Kokichi to join him. Kokichi reluctantly agreed, having nothing better to do."

"Maybe we could read the book while we're here." Shuichi suggests.

Kokichi nods and opens the book, Shuichi leaning over the other's shoulder to read it.

The two read through the book as Kokichi takes notes.

A group of thieves who take the role of 'Loan Sharks' so they can gain money from people without them knowing.

Although they started off just ruining one's finances, they have since upgraded to small organizations and groups and likely to start on bigger companies and such.

Could this be our lead?

Zzz...

Shuichi looked over to see who could be making that noise only to see Kokichi sleeping on his shoulder. Not long, Shuichi joins him as well.

...

Click! Rynnn~!

Shuichi stiffles awake to the bright light and sound on the door opening. He looks in front of him to see...

"Kirigiri-senpai?"

"And me." Celeste added.

"You guys look comfy." Kyoko teased.

Shuichi lightly chuckled.

Kokichi slowly awoke soon after.

"Nnnn, What's going on?" Kokichi dumbly asked.

"I found you both locked in the archive." 

"Plus, when you didn't bother me this morning, I figured something happened." Celeste added.

"C'mon, get up and come with us." Kyoko ordered.

The two boys get up and follow the two girls.

The quartet walk all the way to Togami's estate only to be- in the most Togami way- greeted by Byakuya himself.

"Ah, Togami-kun." Celeste bowed.

"Celeste, Kirigiri, Saihara and whoever the hell you are, follow me." Byakuya ordered.

The four of them follow Byakuya into a secret room to find Kirumi.

"Welcome to the Togami archive, you have the limit of 2 hours, make good use of your useless time." Byakuya immediately left the room right after his statement.

"Don't mind him, he's just like that." Celeste reassured.

Kokichi scoffed while Shuichi lightly chuckled.

"Anyway, did you discover anything?" Kyoko asked Kirumi.

"Well, the Kafe-mei has never had an issue with finances and I'd never set D.I.C.E to pay any sort to the cafe' either." Kirumi explained to Kokichi specifically. He could conclude she talked to D.I.C.E afterwards.

"Well, have you found anything in the archive, Tojou-san?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes indeed, unfortunately it it not information the government isn't aware of, but it does help for this particular case."

"Well, what is it?" Kokichi asked impatiently.

"A group of thieves who take the role of 'Loan Sharks' so they can gain money from people without them knowing. Although they started off just ruining one's finances, they have since upgraded to small organizations and groups and likely to start on bigger companies and such." Kirumi explained.

"So she's quoting the book? That must mean there is no new information." Kokichi thought to himself.

"Right, I've heard everything." With that, Kokichi left the room without another word.

"O-Ouma-ku-"

"Saihara, there's no point." Kyoko interrupted.

"R-Right..." Shuichi complied.

With that, the group continued their discussion.

...

"Tonight they want to meet. So we will." Kokichi started.

"What if they plan to attack?"

"We can't go against our main rule!"

"What will happen if we don't show up?"

Many things were shouted across the room by fellow D.I.C.E members.

"Quiet!" Kokichi shouted. Of course, it worked and everyone went silent.

"We're notorious thieves aren't we? We can easily steal what they have and turn the tables on them right?" Kokichi suggested. He wasn't an idiot, but what he just said was idiotic and he knew it.

"That's crazy!" someone shouted.

"Listen, I'll go in by myself, you'll be prepared with smoke bombs and we'll escape. They won't see it coming from the ventilation!" Kokichi explained his hella crazy plan to the group. Kokichi knew this plan could easily go south, but they stole and put back the crown of Noselvic and got away with it. Could it be so bad?

D.I.C.E had faith in their leader but were still rightfully concerned about the odds. Still, they wouldn't go against their leader's orders and reluctantly agreed.

However, a certain someone was listening in.

"That's suicide..." Kirumi muttered quietly to herself and quickly made a dash to warn Kyoko and Shuichi about the crazy plan.

...

"Fujisaki-kun?" Kyoko spoke.

Shuichi looked at Kyoko confusingly.

"Yes, Fujisaki-kun is a boy, let's move on." Kyoko explained.

"Well... I was looking at the emails and well... they're real... but they're also fake... someone's... aware of us..." Chihiro dragged out.

"What?!" Shuichi and Kyoko exclaimed at the same time.

"Someone's... sending fake emails back in forth to make it look like we were spying on their real conversations but... the addresses are real." Chihiro explained.

"But... that doesn't make sense... Why would someone send fake emails but make a real address?" Kyoko thought out loud.

Slam!

Kyoko and Shuichi turn their attention to see a sweating, heavy breathing Kirumi standing at the door. It was like- well, she was running.

"Tojou-san?-"

"Saihara! It's Ouma! He's..."

"What?" Kyoko asked.

"HE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING SUICIDAL!" She yelled the worst thing possible.

"What?!" Shuichi screamed in horror.

"Tojou, calm down, breath and then start explaining." Kyoko suggested calmly.

Kirumi obliged and took a five minute break to collect herself and prepare to speak.

"Now can you please explain?" Kyoko requested.

"Yes... Ouma-kun is planning to meet with the 'Loan Sharks' under their request at the nearby abandoned garage.

"You mean 0921 Garēji Emi?" Chihiro interrupted. "Oh... sorry for interrupting..."

"Y-Yes! How did you know?"

"Well I explained this earlier but someone's sending fake emails back in forth to make it look like we were spying on their real conversations but the addresses are real.

"No that's wrong!" Shuichi shouted out.

"Did you figure something out Saihara-kun?" Kyokko asked.

"Those letters aren't fake... they're traps and Ouma's fallen into it!" Shuichi explained.

"That's why I came to warn you." Kirumi pointed out

They're going to kill him to get to the heart of their project: Hope's Peak Academy." Kyoko concluded.

"We don't have time, c'mon!" Kirumi exclaimed.

"But, what will we do?" Shuichi shouted.

"Call Togami, we'll need a team for this. They're planning an ambush and likely have a team prepared to attack anyone who tries to get in besides Ouma." Kyoko explained.

"So Ouma isn't the only one's in trouble... but D.I.C.E too?" Kirumi thought out loud.

"I'm afraid so..." Kyoko answered.

Ringggg!

...

Kokichi stood at the entrance.

On the outside, he looked calm and collected. Confident even. However, on the outside he was terrified.

"He stepped inside and could automatically tell they weren't Japanese.

"So they aren't Loan Sharks? I feared that..." Kokichi thought to himself.

"Non sto scrivendo niente di male in questa lingua." One spoke.

Kokichi didn't know how to respond so he responded in his language. "Un Emi?"

They laughed. "Punti in testa."

They led him to a smaller room. Kokichi was confused but knew he was in serious trouble and so was his soulmate...

Something was held to his head, clearly about to go through him.

"Um..." Kokichi spoke out, silently praying D.I.C.E would break him out now. His best bet in what could be possible is that he'd be held for ransom and not killed on the spot, but even he wasn't sure that would happen.

Bam!

"Pero!" someone yelled. "There's a bunch of people here!"

Kokichi could likely assume what they were saying and prayed they would save him and D.I.C.E in time.

"Che cosa?! Dai andiamo!" They ran off, Kokichi thrown onto the floor and left alone in that room.

...

Sounds could be heard everywhere as Kirumi, Kyoko and Shuichi snuck in like spies as Byakuya's team distracted to them.

"Where could he be?" Shuichi asked.

Kyoko looked at his string, remembering what she saw in the school archive.

"Follow the string." Kyoko told plainfully.

"What?" Shuichi asked, being the dense detective he is.

"Saihara-kun, if I were you, I'd listen." Kirumi recommended.

Shuichi simply nodded and grabbed onto his string, following it.

"Là! Impedisci loro di raggiungerlo!" someone yelled out.

Kirumi, who knew what they said made a quick note of their plans, pulling out her source of protection. "They're after Ouma-kun! Keep going! I'll catch up!"

The detectives nodded and continued their search.

...

Bam!

Kyoko kicked the door open.

"Ouma-kun!" 

"Saihara-chan?"

"Now's not the time to reconnect. We have to go before all hell breaks out and we get stuck in the middle of it. We have 5 minutes to get away." Kyoko explained.

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi's hand and ran with Kyoko.

"But what about D.I.C.E?"

"D.I.C.E was forced to not come to your rescue by Togami's orders. Needless to say, they are safe." Kyoko explained.

Kokichi gave a sigh of relief.

However near the entrance someone came just behind them. 

Just as they were rounding the corner, Kirumi caught up to them.

Kirumi took her chance, they saw it, moved out of the way and headed towards Kokichi.

"Ouma!" Shuichi shouted, jumping in front of him,.

"Saihara! No!" Kyoko yelled.

Though it was too late.

And it went through Shuichi.

And with Kokichi being bound to him, Kokichi went down with him too.

"Ouma!" Kirumi yelled.

"Tojou! Grab Ouma and let's go! We can a medic past there!"

Kirumi nodded, feeling guilt fill her up as they left.

...

Kaede tugged through the hallway, looking for that exact room.

"037, 038, 039."

"040!" She yelled out.

Kaede walked into the room to see Kokichi and Shuichi sitting nearby. Shuichi in bed and Kokichi in a chair next to him.

Also there were Kirumi, Kaito, Maki, Tenko, Angie, Kyoko, Celeste, Nagito, Hajime, Byakuya and Makoto.

Mikan and Ibuki were also there, Mikan being his nurse and Ibuki being there for support.

"Shuichi?! Kokichi?! Are you alright?!" Kaede exclaimed in worry.

"Yeah we are..." Kokichi replied.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hajime asked Shuichi.

"Oh I didn't realise he was my soulmate..." Shuichi replied.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE OFFICIALLY THE LAST TO KNOW!" everyone but Shuichi and Kokichi yelled.

The two boys chuckled lightly.

"Well at least my sidekick is safe! Even if his soulmate is the annoying brat!" Kaito exclaimed.

"I knew hope would bring the two of you together! How wonderful!" Nagito rambled.

Hajime sighed "Yeah, yeah. Calm down Komaeda..."

"Atua has blessed you two to come together." Angie rambled on.

"You too Angie-san..." Shuichi added.

"Well at least you two are safe. That's all I care about." Maki inputted.

"Heh, thanks..."

...

"Alright! Round 2!" Kokichi shouted.

"Again? Were you not just defeated by me mere seconds ago?" Celeste pointed out.

"Yeah but this time I have my Saihara-chan by my side!"

It was true, the detectives had just walked into the cafe in the school.

"Fine but only if my dear would play with me as well." Celeste hinted towards Kyoko.

"Fine." Kyoko sat down next to Celeste as Kokichi reset the board.

"So do you want to be Brown or white?"

After an hour of an intense game of chess,

Kokichi and Shuichi had lost again.


End file.
